


Gale

by soupsalad



Series: Gale [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, rain and whatnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupsalad/pseuds/soupsalad
Summary: There are not many windows of time opened for coursers to spend time doing absolutely nothing. Finding them and holding on to them is something Z2-47 is quite skilled at he would like to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have too much z2/x9 content sitting round on my computer so i guess this is the first of many things i will end up uploading

Wind howls, the graying sky above was a clear indication that soon rain would be falling upon the area. His jacket whips violently behind him in the gust blowing against him, a few drops of water landing on his cheek.

  
He had not expected it would begin that fast. Its with great annoyance that he admits silently to himself that the rain was not going to be arriving soon but had already shown up. He was no meteorologist clearly.  He remains unaffected by the elements however and instead turns his gaze to the shock of blue light of another courser relaying in.

  
“z2-47.” He says looking back out towards the city as Z2 strode over to stand at his side.

 

Z2 looks first to him and then over to where he seemed to be staring. “X9-27, what are you looking at?”

  
“It is nothing.”

  
Z2 nods. If it was nothing then he would pry no further. “I had a feeling that this is where I would find you." He breaks the momentary silence between them. "What are you doing here, you have a task that needs to be completed do you not?” He inquires crossing his arms across his chest, shifting weight to one leg to stand more casually than he would have elsewhere.

  
“Strategizing.” A drop of rain lands in his eye and he blinks, lowers his head, and stares at the world below the sky. Dull, horribly dull and torn apart as usual. “I would like to have a plan of action before leaving, and you? If I remember correctly you have a mission needing to be cleared as well. Greentech Genetics if I recall correctly.”

  
“You’re right.” Z2 confesses and extends a hand forward. Rain drops fall into his gloved hands and he frowns. X9 may have been fine with rain falling on him but the idea of being rained on was not something z2 he could call himself fond of. Still, so long as he had a moment to speak to the other man standing next to him it was tolerable.

  
“So why are you here then?” X9 inquires, brows raised in anticipation of what excuse Z2 may have come up with for his detour.

  
“I wanted a breath of fresh air.” He answers and a smile tugs at the corners of X9’s lips, pleasantly amused by the answer.

  
“So you came here?” The commonwealth was home to many things one living underground could want. Fresh air, however, was not something X9 could say he associated with the place at all.

  
“Yes I know. This was not the best place to look for something like that, but it’s the closest thing to blowing wind I will ever get even if it’s toxicity is like that of a nuclear reactor.”

  
“I would not be so sure about that. Have you ever shoved your face into a terminal towers fan? It is actually quite similar, sans the rain.” He speaks in monotone but his lips curl into a lopsided grin as he does.

  
“Ha,” Z2 smirks just a bit himself, and shifts around in place stopping when he stood shoulder to shoulder with X9 who’s arms hung at his side, unoccupied with any task for once. Z2 uncrosses his arms, one hand on his own waist and the other arm closest to X9 hanging, the backs of their hands only a small gap apart. “I suppose for some living underground that is as close as they will ever get to a feeling like this, huh?” He could feel stray hair on his head being blown around by the oncoming storms wind and could not decide for a long moment if that was a good or bad thing given the circumstances. He was here which was nice enough, but oh how he suffered when it got in his eyes. “I cant imagine they care enough to reproduce this though, its hardly important enough to think about.”

  
“If this place were safer I could see introducing them to it. but as It is now, I would wish this place upon none of them. It does make me wonder why Unit Z9-17 decided they would leave to call a place like this their home.”

  
Z2 turns his head, arching a brow as he did. “Youre being sent to return Z9-17?” The feeling of in his stomach was akin to being gutted. To think of X9 being sent to fight another courser was terrifying. Still, he had to remain calm. Panic was a useless feeling and remembering that was key to any successful mission.

  
“Yes, that is my next target. Were you not aware?” X9 replies and grimaces. 

  
“I wasn’t.” He admits with his voice having grown exceptionally dreary.

  
“You were not?”

  
“No.” Z2 answers letting his hand fill the space between his and X9’s. Not grasping it, just pressing his hand to X9's so lightly it may have gone unnoticed should X9 have not been expecting him to do so.

  
“I expected as much. Announcing a runaway courser to everyone would be detrimental to productivity.” His fingers twitch as he was not sure exactly yet what he wanted to do with them.

  
“Don’t get yourself killed. It would be a waste to lose someone as able bodied and efficient as you.” Z2 warns and as slowly as he can wraps his index finger around X9’s ring finger, testing his response to the attempt.

  
“I am glad to see you are confident in my abilities. Do you expect I will allow myself to perish so easily?” The words are in jest, spoken on a chuckle really. He knows, or at least believes, that the other is worried for him.

  
Z2 sighs. “Well no, but…” He trails off and furrows his brow. It was starting to truly rain down hard, he could feel it now,there were more than a few drops falling on his forehead at a time.

  
“But?” X9 echos inquisitively.

  
Z2 scoffs and places his free hand over his face, groaning as though he were fed up with the interrogation. He had every right to be worried it seemed. Was the concept hard to grasp or was X9 just being difficult? This was a question he had asked himself far too many times it seemed.

  
“I think it should be more than obvious what I want to say.”

  
“If it is so obvious,” He beings now with a triumphant grin. “Then you should have no problem telling me what it is, correct?”

  
In response to the cockiness Z2 sneers and that sneer becomes a mischievous smirk.

  
“X9.”

  
“Yes?”

  
Z2 chuckles as he begins to speak. “I don’t really enjoy the hard work that comes with locating my target, do you think you could use your nose to sni-“ He grunts when hes shoved, but does not release his grip on X9s finger.

 

“Are you going to shove me off of the building?” Z2 laughs and X9 can only find it in himself to shake his head.

  
“It had not occurred to me, but if you insist it can be done.” He retorts and pulls Z2 back over to his side.

  
“Oh really?”

  
“Would you like proof?”

  
Z2 shrugs and wipes his hand across his forehead. “Perhaps after our missions. If we stay here any longer the scientist will begin to worry that we are taking too long.” He was covered in rain and starting to feel quite agitated by the downpour. Still, very much tolerable so long as X9 planned to stick around. The moment he left however he was happy to go.

  
“You are right. I have no more time left to waste.”

  
And though the other until had not meant it sting so badly, his wording struck him hard.

  
“Yes, wasting time.” Z2 says looking away and up at the falling rain.

  
“Well, not wasted,” He corrects himself now seeing the error in the statement. “I don’t have much time left to spend here.” He says and z2 nods.

  
“How much time do you have then?”

  
X9 leans his head over, the difference in height between the two of them made it easy to rest his cheek on Z2s head, long black hair wet and clinging to his face.  
“Just enough time to insist you be careful. It would be a shame to return alone.”

  
Z2 snorts and then grimaces at the sound. “The gunners are hardly a problem, its I who should be saying that to you. If I return before you do be sure to hurry back.” He knows X9 has no way of knowing when he was going to return but it did not hurt to say.

  
“Gladly.” X9 sighs. He was not looking forward to this at all. He had been told Z9-17’s recall code and knew what had to be done. “I can barely wait for this to be over.”

  
“I know the feeling,” Z2 offers. “You are not alone.”

  
X9 smirks, payback for the nose comment earlier. It did not hurt of course, it was just one joke in the series of horrible quips made by the two of them on a regular. “Last I checked this was a solo mission.”

  
Z2 kicks him in the ankle and glowers up at him to resist laughing.

  
“This is why I can’t stand you.” He says trying not to smile.

  
“So it is, so it is.” X9 chuckles his voice brittle.

  
“Don’t think too hard about what it is you’re doing right now. Talk to me when it’s over. If you mull over it now you’ll only be hindering yourself and that’s not a very good idea.”

  
“You are right.” He wanted to protest but Z2 did have a point. Beating himself up over this was going to change nothing but how well he performed when he finally faced off against the escaped unit.

  
“I expect you will have things to say as well?” Changing to topic seemed like a good idea. Thinking about erasing a unit was hardly what he wanted at the moment.

  
“As always, you are the only one who listens after all, and you do it quite well.” He was drenched and X9 was too. Almost hand in hand as thunder and lightning boomed and flashed in the commonwealth sky. Neither seemed to be thinking too hard about the weather however.

  
“Z2-47.”

  
Z2 looks up at him and leans his head on his shoulder. “What is it?”

  
“Why did you come here?” X9 questions and Z2 gives him a puzzled look.

  
“I told you already.” He informs him with his heart beating faster in his chest. He already knew what he was getting at.

  
“So you came here to speak with me?” He was playing a risky game, one he had found himself criticizing for this fact. There should have been nothing dangerous about it.

  
“No.” Z2 admits.

  
“I did not come here just to be found, I think you might be thinking the same. You did not come here just for fresh air.” He was almost tripping over words, his mind moving faster than his mouth. Fingers that had hung uselessly were now wrapped around the other units hand.

  
“So it would seem that way.” Neither of them move at first, just looking away in the opposite direction to avoid being the one expected to initiate anything at all.

  
“No one is watching.” X9 offers and the two both turn to look at one another, eyes meeting finally.

  
“True.” Z2 replies and feeling a sudden burst of courage with that information leans in. He wanted to kiss him, something he had not done in so long.

  
_Thunder booms,_ so loudly the two of them gasp and jump looking around for prying eyes. When it finally hits them that it was only thunder the two laugh, a bit strained but still.

  
“Lets get going.” Z2 insist, pale and looking quite tense.

  
“Agreed.”

  
Z2 moves to leave, almost releasing X9s hand before he’s stopped and pulled back again.

  
“X-“ He stops when X9 hugs him close. His hold was not tight but surprisingly warm after having shivered alone in the rain for so long.

  
“Good luck.” X9 lets him go.

  
“Likewise.”


End file.
